Be a bey girl
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Madoka ha sido obligada a ir a una escuela de artes privada para chicas y antes de irse Ginga no pudo declararle sus sentimientos ahora no le queda de otra mas que ir disfrazado a la escuela, encontrarla y declararle su amor pero... de que se disfrazara?, GingaXMadoka
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: me voy

Era un lindo dia y para aprovecharlo todos estaban teniendo batallas, pero al atardecer cierto chico no sabía que recibiría una noticia muy mala.

"Ginga"- lo llamo Madoka

"¿qué pasa?"- pregunto el pelirrojo

"tengo que decirte algo"-le dijo un poco seria-"lo que pasa es que…"- intento hablar antes de ser interrumpida

"¡vamos Madoka díselo!"- grito Kenta

"si ¡todos queremos oír lo que le dirás a Gingi!"-grito Yu brincando

"vamos dile ya"- le pidió Masamune

"hemos estado esperando mucho por esto, no seas cobarde"- le ordeno Kyoya

"¡tu puedes!"- le grito su amiga Hikaru-"si yo pude ¡tu también puedes!"-

Los dos miraron a sus amigos y al ver esas caras de chismosos decidieron hablar en un lugar más privado

"sabes, mejor hablamos en otro lugar"- dijo Madoka al ver a sus amigos acercarse

"concuerdo contigo"- dijo dirigiéndose con ella al parque

~Una vez en el parque~

"bien, ahora dime lo que me querías decir"-le pidió con su sonrisa infantil de siempre

"lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy importante, la verdad no se con que lo confundieron los demás"- dijo ella algo sonrojada-"pero bueno lo que pasa es que Hikaru se va a ir a estudiar a un internado de artes para chicas y… cuando mi padre se enteró de eso pensó que….. Sería también lo mejor para mi, cree que necesito un descanso de las reparaciones de los beys y que necesito convivir mas con chicas ya que me la paso todo el tiempo con los chicos y….. Contigo, en resumen me voy por al menos uno o dos semestres, lo siento"- se disculpo

"p-pero eso quiere decir que ya no te voy a poder ver"- dijo muy triste

"no, lo siento por tardar mucho en decírtelo, es que se me hacia muy difícil…. Así que no lo hice pero aun así me gustaría que fueras a despedirte mañana, el tren sale a las 8:00"-

"claro que si iré, seré el primero en llegar"- le aseguro el haciéndola sonreír

~Las 8:00 de la mañana siguiente~

El chico pelirrojo estaba durmiendo en su cama hasta que de un momento a otro se despertó pero muy adormilado

"ehh ¿Qué hora es?"- pregunto viendo el reloj-"nee, son las 7:59 y el tren se va a las 8:00, todavía tengo dos horas"-dijo volviendo a dormir

Unos minutos después abrió los ojos de golpe y salto de la cama

"¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- grito yéndose lo mas rápido que pudo

~En la estación~

Madoka y Hikaru se estaban despidiendo de Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Tsubassa, Masamune, Yuki y Yu pero no había ni rastro de Ginga

"las extrañaremos mucho"- dijo Kenta a sus dos amigas

"esperamos que vuelvan pronto"- les dijo Benkei

"queremos que nos llamen cuando lleguen ¿si?"- pregunto Masamune

"claro que si y esperamos que les vaya de maravilla"- dijo Madoka intentando disimular su tristeza

"escúchame Kyoya si me eres infiel mientras no estoy te juro que lo sabré"- amenazo la peliazul a su novio

"y si tu lo eres también lo sabre"- dijo el

"tatekyo se van a una escuela de chicas"- dijo Yu

"pero hay una escuela de hombres a unas calles de ahí"- dijo Kyoya-"no me voy a arriesgar"-

"oye ¿Qué te pasa Madoka?"- pregunto Kenta notando la tristeza de su amiga

"es que no ha llegado Gingi ¿verdad?"- pregunto Yu con una sonrisa picara

"oye ya llego el tren, ¡nos vemos!"- se despidió Hikaru subiéndose al tren

"bien, supongo que no vendrá asi que adiós"- dijo Madoka a punto de meterse al tren

"¡ESPEREN!"- grito cierto chico corriendo

"¿Ginga?"-cuestiono ella

"ya estoy aquí"- dijo quedando frente a ella- "por favor no te vallas todavía"- le rogo el

"¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?"- le pregunto ella preocupada

"lo siento mucho Madoka, lamento llegar tarde pero es que mi despertador no sonó y….. perdona encerio"-rogo Ginga por una disculpa

"ay tontito, claro que te perdono pero ya me tengo que ir asi que adiós Ginga"- se despidió ella

Madoka estaba a punto de entrar pero Ginga le sujeto la muñeca impidiéndole subir al tren

"espera, hay algo que te tengo que decir"- dijo antes de tomar aire-"es que desde hace mucho tiempo, no la verdad desde que te conocí tu siempre me has…."-

"¡VAMONOS MADOKA! ¡EL TREN ESTA CERRANDO!"- dijo Hikaru tomándola del brazo y metiéndola en el tren a fuerzas

El intento ir por ella pero de pronto el tren cerro las puertas y se fue rápidamente dejando a Ginga petrificado

"esto solo nos da la lección de que debes conseguirte un despertador nuevo"-dijo Kyoya burlándose del pobre chico

Un rato después intentaron animar a Ginga asi que fueron a comer hamburguesas pero él ni siquiera tocaba su comida y tenía su cara contra la mesa en señal de depresion

"aa T.T"-murmuraba Ginga de la tristeza

"anímate Ginga ella volverá en invierno y hablara con nosotros esta noche"- intento animarlo su amigo Kenta

"es cierto Gingi, además pudo haber sido peor"- dijo Yu

"¿enserio?"- pregunto sin despegar su rostro de la mesa

"si, por ejemplo pudiste haber olvidado poner tu despertador, llegar tarde y no decirle tus sentimientos a la chica de tus sueños"- dijo Masamune-"…..ay no espera, eso te paso a ti"- se disculpó mientras los demás le daban miradas asesinas **(¡BAKA! No tengo ni idea de porque te metí en la historia)**

"no ayudas idiota"- le dijo Tsubassa

"vamos Ginga podrás decirle lo que sientes cuando nos llame esta noche"- intento animarlo Yuki

"no les recomiendo eso ¿Qué clase de chico se le declara a una chica a través de un video chat?, lo mejor es que lo haga en persona"- sugirió Kyoya

"bueno pero la única manera de ir por ella es metiéndome con un disfraz de jardinero con bigote, doctor, maestro o yo que se, solo se que necesito un disfraz"- dijo poniéndose de pie **(lo siento es que no me gusta verlo deprimido por mucho tiempo)**

"un segundo, si existe una forma y yo conozco a las personas indicadas para este trabajo jejeje"- rio por lo bajo Tsubassa

"¿porque presiento que va a doler?"-se preguntó el

~Una hora después en un lugar muy extraño~ **(nee a quien engaño, en mi casa)**

"¿seguro que tu novia y su amiga nos pueden ayudar Tsubassa?"- pregunto Yu

"es cierto ¿acaso trabajan en la escuela o algo asi?"- pregunto Ginga

"claro que si ¿acaso dudan de ella?"- pregunto el

"en escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo quieres que lo dejemos?"-pregunto Kyoya sarcásticamente

"cállate ¡Rox! ¡Valentina! ¡ya llegamos!"-grito Tsubassa

De repente dos chicas salieron dando volteretas, una tenia cabello café y la otra tenia cabello negro

"asi que ¿para que necesitan nuestra ayuda?"- pregunto Rox

"necesitamos que nos ayuden a disfrazar a Ginga para que el pueda ir a la escuela para chicas de su amiga a declarársele"- dijo Tsubassa con sencillez

"¿acaso una de ustedes va a la escuela?"- pregunto Kyoya

"bueno a mi me dieron una beca para la escuela en artes pero decidí irme a una escuela a América, si quieres te puedo dar la beca"- le ofreció Valentina

"no se si podamos confiar en que eso sea verdad"- supuso Yuki

"¿acaso dudas de mi, Shota?"- pregunto Valentina **(se que nada que ver eso pero siempre he querido decirle Shota a Yuki nwn) **

"¿Cómo que shota?, en fin ¿Qué harán para disfrazarlo?"- pregunto el niño de lentes

"eso ya lo sabrán porque necesitamos que nos ayuden ustedes"- dijo Rox acercándose

"bien ya tengo forma de entrar con esa beca pero ¿de que me meterán a la escuela?"- pregunto Ginga

"¿acaso no has notado de que te disfrazaremos?"- pregunto Kenta

"eh no, pero sus caras me dan algo de miedo"- dijo Ginga notando las sonrisas de todos

"bien de la forma en como se ve este chico mejor empezamos ya"- dijo Rox

"cierto, asi que listo o no prepárate"- le dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

~2 minutos después~

"¡SUJETENLO!"- gritaron las dos chicas haciendo que lo sujetaran de manos y pies

"¿eh? ¿Qué hacen?"- pregunto el pelirrojo

"ok, Tsubassa quitale la ropa"- le ordeno Rox a lo que el asintió

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"-

"¿acaso estas ciego o que?"- pregunto Kyoya de manera sarcástica

"pásame el sostén"-le ordeno Valentina a Yuki

"aquí esta"- dijo Yuki con un sostén negro en la mano

"ya lo traje"- dijo Kenta sosteniendo una pieza de ropa rosa

"nee no le queda mejor tráemelo en azul"- pidió Rox

"yo opino que le queda mejor en negro"- dijo Valentina

"entonces le probaremos las dos, Kyoya y Tsubassa traigan los cepillos, el fijador, el tinte, los lentes de contactos, el lápiz labial, el brillo, delineador, el rímel, la sombra para ojos, rizadoras de pestañas , pinzas, el rubor, la base, la cera caliente, papel encerado, el rastrillo, una buena faja, las cremas, el perfume de rosas, agujas, los aretes del cajón y unos lentes rosas que tengo por ahí" **(jejeje imagínense u)**- le ordeno Rox a los dos chicos- " y Masamune ¡¿Dónde esta lo que te encargue hace unos minutos?!"- le grito ella

"¡ya las encontré!"- grito Masamune con dos objetos en sus manos

"oye ¿porque traes dos…. ¡ay como sea! Ayúdame a ponérselas Yu"- le ordeno Valentina al niño

"¡esperen! ¡¿QUE HACEN?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fin del primer capitulo

**Si quieren ver como quedo nuestro querido pelirrojo vean el próximo capitulo**


	2. Comienza el plan

Capitulo 2:Comienza el plan

Los chicos estaban esperando en la sala a Ginga, ya llevaban 2 horas desde que lo empezaron a maquillar y arreglar el cabello, los gritos del chico se habían detenido hace 15 minutos así que ya estaban preocupados hasta que salieron las dos chicas con unas sonrisas en sus rostros

"¿y bien?"- pregunto Kenta

"¿está listo?"- pregunto Benkei

Las dos chicas se miraron para después asentir y sonreír

"caballeros"- comenzó Rox animadamente

"déjennos presentarles"-siguió Valentina de igual forma

"¡a Hannon Hagane!"- gritaron ambas abriendo la puerta

De pronto salió Ginga ya disfrazado, tenía una peluca de cabello rubio y liso hasta los hombros y con las puntas del cabello y del fleco de color rojo y una boina en la parte de atrás de la cabeza dejándole el fleco normal, Unos lentes de contacto de color purpura y unos anteojos rectangulares pequeños sin aumento de color rosa fuerte. También usaba una blusa negra con un listón negro bajo su busto y con las mangas blancas, una falda color rojo carmesí que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas largas botas negras de tacón bajo, unos brazaletes plateados, negros y blancos que ocupaban casi la mitad de su brazo izquierdo, un cinturón blanco con piedras transparentes incrustadas y claro un sonrojo incontrolable

"oh por dios….."- suspiro Masamune-"¿d-de verdad es Ginga?"- pregunto Masamune completamente congelado

"increíble"- dijo Yuki-"de verdad parece una chica"

"es cierto incluso es muy bonita"- dijo Yu

"si, también se sonroja como una chica"- dijo Kyoya impactado como los demás

"es sorprendente que pudieron convertir a Ginga en…. Esto"- dijo Benkei

"lo sabemos, somos las mejores"- dijo Rox

"exacto aunque fue algo difícil por tantos gritos de dolor"- dijo Valentina

"bueno ya estoy disfrazado lo único que falta es empacar mis cosas para irme rápido"- dijo Ginga a lo que los chicos se le acercaron

"no te preocupes por eso"- le aseguro Masamune

"¿eh? ¿Por qué?"- pregunto el chico

"porque mientras te depilaban las cejas y te ponían la faja Rox nos acompañó a el centro comercial y te escogimos cambios de ropa y accesorios suficientes para todo el semestre, empacamos la guitarra y el teclado que encontramos en tu casa, los libros solicitados y te compramos los demás útiles escolares"- le contesto Kenta

"pero ¿Cómo pagaron todo eso?"-pregunto Ginga

"fácil, le dijimos a tu padre y después de pensar un rato nos dijo que estaba bien pero que no cometieras estupideces mayores que esta cuando estés allá"- le dijo Kyoya

"esta bien pero ¿Qué pasara si necesito ayuda y ustedes no están ahí?"- pregunto Ginga

"descuida nosotros descubrimos algo y gracias a eso podremos ayudarte una que otra vez"-le respondió Tsubassa

"y ¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron?"- pregunto Ginga

"eso lo sabrás a su momento"- dijo Benkei

"solo esperamos que no nos asesines"- dijo Yu con una risita

"¿pero que…."- iba a preguntar Ginga pero fue interrumpido por Rox

"bien ahora solo debes tomar el tren que te llevara a la escuela"- le aviso ella

"si y toma"- dijo Valentina entregándole unos papeles

"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto el

"es tu horario, la llave de tu habitación y tu credencial de estudiante"-le dijo la pelinegra-"tu nombre es Hannon Hagane tienes 16 años, eres la prima de Ginga Hagane pero al morir tus padres tu tío Ryusei Hagane te mando a un instituto en Kyoto, tienes aprecio por las artes y tu tío te inscribió para una beca para la academia de artes Syaoran y quedaste en segundo lugar, después la ganadora de la beca la rechazo y te pertenece a ti, tus pasatiempos son el baile, la pintura, la música y la literatura, ¿entendido?"- pregunto para saber si entendió

"si, gracias por todo"-agradeció el

"no tienes nada que agradecer"-dijo la pelinegra

"Lo que sea por un blaider enamorado"-le dijo la de cabello café

~En la estación de trenes~

"está bien, comienza el juego"- suspiro Ginga entrando al tren-"adiós amigos"- se despidió

"oye es adiós por ahora"- dijo Kyoya

"literalmente"-dijo Benkei

"ya enserio ¿qué traman?"-pregunto Ginga curioso

"no te diremos"- dijo Kenta

"es cierto, te darás cuenta fácilmente cuando estemos ahí"- dijo Yu

Ginga no comprendió bien sus palabras pero no había tiempo porque rápidamente el tren cerró sus puertas y se fue de camino a la academia

"bien ya se fue y tenemos que hacer nuestro propio plan"- dijo Benkei

"todavía no entiendo como puede hacer esto"- dijo Yu

"pues el amor hace a las personas estúpidas y te obliga a hacer tonterías"- respondió Kyoya

"no te creo porque yo amo casi todo en el mundo"- dijo Yu con inocencia

"eso lo explica todo"- murmuro Kyoya

"bueno ya vámonos que también nosotros tenemos que empacar"-dijo Yuki

Todos los chicos asintieron y se fueron esperando que a su amigo le valla bien en su plan

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. la academia de artes de Syaoran

Bienvenido a la academia de artes de Syaoran

Ginga ya había logrado llegar, esa academia era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, tenía diversos edificios de color blanco y tenía mucho campo como si hubiera un bosque cerca de ahí, también había uno o dos edificios rosas de pocos pisos y muchas ventanas, supuso que esos debían de ser los dormitorios así que debía ir para allá.

Estaba muy nervioso, claro porque estaba disfrazado de chica, se estaba cayendo con las botas y por si fuera poco por donde quiera que iba muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo, algunas con miradas amistosas, otras con miradas frías, también con miradas de envidia y otras simplemente la ignoraban.

"_si así me miran las desconocidas ¿Qué hare cuando Madoka o Hikaru me vean?, hmm me pregunto si me reconocerán aun estando disfrazado"_- pensó sonrojándose más-"_que tontería este disfraz es irreconocible pero si falla estoy seguro de que asfixiare a los chicos y a las que me disfrazaron"_

Seguía caminando hasta entrar a los dormitorios, unos minutos después escucho su celular sonar así que contesto cuando noto que era una llamada de Kenta

'hola'- saludo el

'hola Ginga ¿ya llegaste?'-pregunto Kenta

'si aunque el viaje fue una tortura'-contesto con pesadez

'¿Por qué lo dices?"- pregunto el niño confundido

'primero porque intentaron robarme mi guitarra en la calle, segundo porque el chofer del taxi era un maleducado, después un chico trato de levantarme la falda varias veces y un viejo asqueroso me veía raro en el autobús así que tuve que venirme a pie pero al menos ya llegue y estoy buscando mi habitación'- dijo al final algo tranquilo

'bien pero tranquilízate porque una vez que hables con Madoka podrás salir de ahí pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás allá?'-

'el tiempo que sea necesario incluso si debo quedarme aquí por un semestre lo hare pero le diré a Madoka lo que siento por ella'- dijo completamente decidido-'oye me debo ir, ya encontré mi habitación, te llamo más tarde adiós'- dijo despidiéndose del niño

'adiós'- dijo Kenta colgando el teléfono

El chico miro la puerta que decía 356 y saco su llave, el suspiro y entro. La habitación era linda pero había un problema, había dos camas y él no pensó por un minuto que tendría compañera, puso sus cosas en una cama que estaba junto a un armario y vio la otra de reojo. Estaba junto a una ventana y tenía sabanas color rosa fuerte, almohadas blancas y un peluche de un gatito muy adorable, de seguro su compañera era una chica tierna.

Acomodo sus cosas en su mesa de noche y puso su ropa en el armario de la izquierda pues el de la derecha ya estaba ocupado, le dio un escalofrió cuando vio toda la ropa que debía usar algunas ni siquiera sabía cómo se ponían pero de una u otra forma tendría que usarla. Puso su guitarra junto a su cama y el teclado cerca de un escritorio, el no acostumbraba a tocar a diario pero estando en esta escuela de artes tendría que hacerlo, Cuando termino de instalar el teclado miro por un momento el escritorio junto a él y algo lo hizo voltear de nuevo, Había una foto de él y sus amigos, el pelirrojo la conocía muy bien, era la que él y sus amigos se tomaron antes del viaje para Battle Blaiders, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento si había una foto de sus amigos significaba que su compañera podría ser…

"hola, tú debes ser la nueva"- dijo por detrás una voz muy conocida

"s-si"- respondió tartamudeando y volteando para ver a cierta chica que ya conocía y mucho

"que bien, el primer día pensé que estaría sola en esta habitación y como mi mejor amiga está en el otro edificio no tendría a nadie con quien hablar, ¿pero donde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Madoka Amano y seré tu compañera, mucho gusto"- se presentó amistosamente la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules

"_esto debe ser una mala broma, una muy cruel"- _pensó para si mismo-"eh…. h-hola, m-mi nombre es Hannon Hagane"- dijo tartamudeando y fingiendo voz de chica

"¿Hagane?, ¿eres pariente de Ginga Hagane?"- pregunto ella algo sorprendida

"s-si él es mi primo"- respondió ella/el

"genial, él es mi mejor amigo en el mundo"-dijo ella haciendo que el sonriera internamente- pero, nunca me hablo de ti"- dijo algo extrañada

"b-bueno es porque casi nunca nos vemos ya que yo vivía en Kyoto y mis padres murieron así que mi pa…. Perdón mi tío me mando a un internado y casi no nos veíamos así que no habla mucho de mi pero fuera de eso somos muy unidos, y sabes la verdad me ha hablado de ti"- dijo ella/el-"_mierda, ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso?"_

"¿enserio?, ¿qué te ha dicho de mí?"- pregunto Madoka

"m-me ha dicho que eres su mejor amiga, alguien muy inteligente también con mucha gracia y dulzura, una mecánica blaider sorprendente y….. Dijo que eres m-muy hermosa"- dijo muy nervioso/a haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

"¿d-de verdad dijo eso de mi?"- pregunto nerviosa

"s-si y puedo ver que es verdad"- dijo antes de morderse la lengua

"b-bueno como sea, la directora me dijo que tendría una compañera esta mañana y que era mi deber enseñarle la escuela así que vamos"- dijo tomándola de la mano y haciendo que 'ambas' salieran de la habitación

Madoka le mostro los salones de clases como arte, danza, actuación, música y literatura. También le mostro la biblioteca, los talleres de deportes, gimnasia rítmica e incluso en lugar de unas regaderas en la sala de deportes había un spa muy grande y elegante. Ginga estaba muy sorprendido por lo que veía además de que a donde iban siempre había alguna chica tocando un instrumento, ensayando un papel, cantando algo, bailando o haciendo acrobacias. Eso lo confundió mucho y decidió preguntarle a Madoka sobre eso

"bueno lo que pasa es que al final de cada semestre hay una presentación, es el evento mas importante de esta academia y todas deben presentarse asi que es mejor ensayar desde ahora"- contesto Madoka

"si todas las estudiantes deben participar… ¿tengo que hacerlo yo también?"- pregunto muy nerviosa/o

"si, pero descuida seguro lo harás bien, digo porque para ganar la beca seguro eres muy talentosa, podrías cantar algo"- sugirió la castaña

"n-no, yo no canto"-dijo sabiendo que no podía fingir la voz al cantar

"¿enserio?... Bueno seguro puedes hacer algo más"- le dijo con una sonrisa

"s-sí, y ¿A dónde vamos?"- pregunto Ginga

"solo falta un lugar por conocer y es la cafetería"- dijo abriendo las puertas delante de ellas

Cuando entraron a la cafetería era increíblemente grande, muy limpia, con muchas mesas y por alguna razón un escenario en el centro. Madoka le estaba enseñando todo el lugar pero para su mala suerte alguien se acercaba y ese alguien era Hikaru

"hola Madoka ¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto al ver a la chica rubia y de ojos purpura junto a su amiga

"ella es mi compañera, se llama Hannon Hagane y es prima de Ginga"- respondió ella con una sonrisa

"h-hola"- saludo ella/el, dándole la mano

"si….. hola"- dijo dándole una mirada sospechosa

"_me pregunto si me descubrió, debo irme a otro lado"_- dijo empezándose a alejar-"jeje oigan me ha dado un poco de hambre así que mejor yo me…. ¡ah!"-no pudo terminar la oración porque choco contra alguien y cayó al suelo

"auch, eso dolió"- dijo sobándose la cabeza-"lo siento, déjame ayudarte"- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la chica con la que cayo

"no necesito tu ayuda ¡y la próxima vez fíjate por donde vas tarada!"- dijo dándole un manotazo

"déjala en paz Rina, fue un accidente"- enfrento Madoka a la chica de cabellos rizados color café y ojos verdes que reflejaban frialdad

"a ti no te hable mecánica estúpida, le hable a la idiota cuatro ojos de allá"- dijo apuntando a Ginga-"dime quien eres y que hace una torpe como tu en esta escuela"- dijo agresivamente

"mi nombre es Hannon Hagane, estoy aquí porque gane la beca y no dejare que le hables así a Madoka"- dijo algo enojada/o

"ganaste la beca, ahora entiendo porque dejaron entrar a una maleducada a esta escuela, es obvio que la beca es solo un chiste porque mírate, es mas que obvio que no perteneces aquí"-dijo en tono de burla haciendo que algunas se rieran de ella/el

"si ella entro aquí es porque es muy talentosa y lo que me pregunto es como el manicomio te dejo venir a esta escuela ya que es muy obvio que sigues igual de loca"- dijo Madoka en tono de burla haciendo que todos se rieran de Rina

"no era un manicomio era una institución de psiquiatría y me dejaron salir porque se dieron cuenta de que cometieron un error y estoy perfectamente bien"- replico la de cabello café

"¿porque estas bien? O ¿Por qué le bailaste de piernas al director de la institución?"- pregunto Madoka llevando a su chica al limite

"ya me hartaste zorra y ¿sabes qué?, si tu amiguita es tan talentosa demuéstramelo, que valla al escenario y me muestre que puede hacer"- la reto la oji jade

"espera yo-"- fue interrumpida/o por Madoka

"claro que lo hará"-respondió la de ojos azules

"pero yo no-"- volvió a ser interrumpida/o pero esta vez por Rina

"nada de peros, así que dime ¿Cuál es tu talento?"- pregunto ella

"b-bueno, yo toco la guitarra y el piano"- respondió algo nerviosa/o

"entonces sube y cántanos algo"- le ordeno Rina

Ahora si estaba en problemas, si cantaba todos escucharían su voz de hombre y si se negaba seguro le harían daño y no solo a él también a Madoka.

"p-pero yo no canto"-replico ella/el

"¿no quieres? O ¿no puedes?"-pregunto amenazante la chica

"yo…."-

"cantare con ella"- respondió Madoka firmemente

"¿tu?, se nota que no puedes cantar"- le dijo Rina

"tú no me conoces, si ella puede tocar y yo puedo cantar entonces actuaremos juntas, ¿cierto Hannon?"-

"s-si"-respondió subiendo al escenario con Madoka

Ambas subieron y Ginga no podía estar más nervioso, sabía tocar la guitarra pero nunca en su vida había escuchado cantar a Madoka, tampoco sabía que era tan valiente ante chicas tan malvadas y groseras.

"toma esto"- dijo Madoka dándole una guitarra mientras ella tomaba un micrófono-"¿sabes tocar la canción 'Tu no me conoces'?"-pregunto ella haciendo que Ginga se sorprendiera

"s-si se me la partitura de memoria pero ¿no crees que esa canción es algo rápida e intensa para ti?"-pregunto deseando que esta fuera una clase de broma

"tú solo tócala, se me la letra muy bien y no estés nerviosa Hannon estoy segura que tú puedes"- dijo haciendo que ella/el asintiera

Ginga empezó a tocar la guitarra y vio como Madoka empezó a cerrar los ojos y mecerse al ritmo de la música para después empezar a cantar

Madoka_: Crees conocerme pero no…. Me has visto,_

_Te crees mi dueño pero no…. me controlas, Me miras y _

_Solo vez algo así que ahora tu escúchame… ¡ESCUCHAMEEEEEE!_

Ella/él estaba impresionado con su voz pero más ahora porque ella se movía con más lentamente pero con mucha más intensidad conforme aumentaba la velocidad de la canción.

_Tú me golpeas ¡te golpeare!, más fuerte ¡muy fuerte!_

_Tú me gritas, ¡te gritare!... ¡Más alto! ¡A-A-A-A-ALTO!_

_¡SOY PELIGROSA! Y te advierto ¡pero no huyes de mí!_

_Y no te convenzo… tu no me conoces_

Esto era increíble el nunca en su vida la había visto bailar así, nunca la había visto bailar y punto, Madoka cantaba increíblemente hermoso y cuando usaba notas altas sostenía el micrófono y daba una que otra patada al aire y después empezaba a moverse lentamente. Ginga intentaba concentrarse en la guitarra pero no podía, solo podía mirarla pero aun así no dejaba de tocar, el solo hecho de que ella estuviera cantando mientras el tocaba hacia que le gustara esto.

_Crees que me tienes pero no…. me consigues, Crees que_

_me quieres pero sabes ¡en que te metes!_

_Hay mucho más de mí que lo ves así…. Que escúchame… _

_¡SOLO ESCUCHAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Tú me golpeas ¡te golpeare!, más fuerte ¡FUERTE!_

_Me gritas ¡te gritare!, más alto ¡A-A-A-A-ALTO!_

_¡SOY PELIGROSA! _

_¡y te lo advertí!, pero no temes de mí ¡y no te convenzo!_

_Tú no me conoces_

_Y cuando más tiempo estaaaaas es hielo se rompe,_

_Y el dolor se siente bien, se siente bieeeeen heyy_

_Me golpeas…. Te golpeare, Me gritas… yo te gritare_

_Más alto, alto, alto, alto, alto, alto, alto, alto, ¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Si me golpeas, ¡te golpeare! Mas fuerte ¡fuerte!,_

_Si me gritas ¡te gritare! Más alto ¡A-A-A-A-ALTO!_

_¡SOY PELIGROSAAAA!_

_¡Y te lo advierto!, ¡pero no temes de mí! Y no te convenzo_

_¡No puedo hacerlo!... Pues no me conoces._

Cuando terminaron el lugar se llenó de aplausos y ambas hicieron una reverencia al público para después bajar y ver a Rina alejarse con cara de enojo.

"no puedo creerlo, ustedes son un genial equipo"- dijo Hikaru al acercarse a abrazarlas

"¿de verdad lo crees?"- pregunto Madoka

"si, ambas se sincronizan bien, yo creo que ambas deberían cantar en la gran presentación"-dijo la peliazul emocionada

"si, seria genial ¿Qué dices Hannon? ¿Nos presentamos juntas?"- pregunto Madoka a Hannon/Ginga

"si"- respondió ella/el-"_desde ahora esto se complicó mucho más"_ –pensó el chico


	4. ¿En que me meti?

¿En que me meti?

Después de comer Ginga se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación pensando en el estúpido error que acababa de cometer, ¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió decirle a Madoka que la ayudaría si no se va a quedar?, no sabía que hacer pero sus pensamientos internos se vieron interrumpidos por su teléfono que estaba sonando.

'¿hola?'- pregunto el chico contestando su teléfono

'hola Ginga ¿Cómo te fue?'- pregunto Kenta

'pues digamos que cometí una estupidez enorme'-dijo riendo un poco

'¿mayor que la que estás haciendo?'-pregunto el niño sarcástico

'de alguna manera si, porque en el almuerzo una chica muy cruel se las agarro contra mi y después Madoka me defendió pero-

'espera, ¿Madoka te defendió de una chica?'- pregunto el niño riendo un poco

'lo sé, lo sé es vergonzoso pero como sea después de defenderme esa tal Rina me reto a cantar frente a todas para probar mi talento pero si cantaba mi voz de hombre se revelaría inmediatamente después me rehusé y-

've al grano porque no comprendo a dónde vas con esto'-pidió Kenta

'después Madoka dijo que cantaría mientras yo toco la guitarra para poder ayudarme y después de presentarnos al parecer estamos inscritos para cantar juntos en la gran presentación a fines de semestre'- dijo agarrándose la cabeza

'¿te quedaras ahí todo un semestre?'- pregunto Kenta sorprendido

'si… e-es decir no… ¡no lo se!, si le digo a Madoka y no me presento ¿crees que se enojara?'- pregunto Ginga

'no lo se Ginga, tal vez esa presentación no signifique mucho para ella… o tal vez si, la verdad estoy tan confundido como t'- no pudo terminar la oración porque se escuchaban golpes fuertes en la puerta

"¡ABRE LA PUERTA MOCOSO!"- se escuchó la voz de Kyoya

'¿kyoya? ¿Qué hace Kyoya ahí?'-pregunto Ginga

'espera un momento… ¡si tanto quieres abrir usa tu maldita llave! ¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO CON GINGA!'-grito Kenta y Ginga alcanzo a oír y se confundió mucho

"¡perdí mi llave! ¡ASI QUE ABRE!"- grito Kyoya

'enserio Kenta ¿Qué rayos pasa ahí?'- pregunto Ginga pero fue completamente ignorado

"¡cuando te pida que abras la maldita puerta la debes abrir!"-grito Kyoya furioso

'¿Por qué mejor no te ahorras la molestia? ¡Y DEJAS DE PERDER TU ESTUPIDA LLAVE!'-grito Kenta exasperado

'oye ¿Por qué están Kyoya y tu peleando? ¿y desde cuando viven juntos?'-pregunto el pelirrojo pero lo volvieron a ignorar

"¡si se me pierde mi llave o no, no es de tu incumbencia! ¡SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!"- grito Kyoya

'¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE!'- grito arrojando algo

'¿Qué fue eso? ¿q-que arrojaron?'- pregunto Ginga asustado

"¡JA! ¡Fallaste tu puntería estúpido! ¡tú zapato callo al retrete!"- rio el de ojos turquesa

'¡ESE ERA TU ZAPATO ANIMAL!'- grito Kenta entre risas

"¡maldito idiota! ¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA!"- grito Kyoya

'¡PUES AHÍ ESTA! ¡NI LE JALE!'- grito Kenta

"¡no mames! ¡ESE ES UN PINCHE ASCO!"- grito Kyoya asqueado

'oigan no quiero interrumpir su conversación pero ¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando ahí?!'- pregunto aun mas asustado

'¡SUELTA ESO! ¡si no me quieres conocer enojado suéltalo!'-grito Kenta en su limite

"lo siento pero como arrojaste mi zapato al retrete supongo que este horrible oso de peluche va a tener ese mismo destino"- dijo Kyoya muy sonriente

'¡dije que lo soltaras!'- dijo Kenta soltando el teléfono

'¿hola? ¡¿hola?! ¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUE PASA?!'- grito Ginga

"¡suéltame idiota!"- grito Kyoya

'¡no debiste provocarme pendejo! ¡ESE OSO FUE UN OBSEQUIO DE MI ABUELA DIFUNDA!'- grito Kenta furioso

"¡ME VALE MADRES SUELTAME! ¡no creas que porque eres un niño pequeño tendré piedad contigo!"- grito Kyoya

'¡no quiero tu compasión!'- grito el niño

Ginga ahora si estaba confundido solo escuchaba golpes, gritos y cosas cayéndose y quebrándose

"¡nadie me golpea y se sale con la suya!"- grito Kyoya

'¡ya lo hice!'

'¡OIGAN YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!'-grito el pelirrojo antes de escuchar otro golpe

"¡maldito eso dolió!"- se enojó Kyoya

'¡¿Qué crees que no me dolió lo que me hiciste?!'- grito el niño

"¡TU EMPEZASTE!"-

'¡NO ES VERDAD!'-

"¡SI LO ES!"-

'¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR CARAJO!'-grito Ginga exasperado

'¡NO TE METAS GINGA!'- grito Kenta colgando el teléfono

Después de colgar Ginga escucho que abrían la puerta y decidió guardar el telefono

"Hannon ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?"-pregunto Madoka entrando a la habitación

"y-yo tenía que llamar a mi tío para decirle que ya estoy aquí"- dijo Hannon/ Ginga

"ah bueno, por cierto ya que nosotras cantaremos juntas pensé que podríamos presentar una canción que escribiéramos juntas para que nos den puntos por la originalidad"- ofreció ella

"eso suena genial pero nunca he intentado escribir canciones"- respondió ella/el

"bueno podríamos usar una de las que yo escribí"- dijo Madoka sacando un cuaderno violeta decorado con estrellas

"¿escribes canciones?"- pregunto Hannon/Ginga sorprendida/o

"a veces, cuando estoy inspirada o cuando paso momentos importantes con mis amigos de repente escribo lo que siento y de ahí nacen mis canciones"-dijo mostrándole el cuaderno

"genial"- respondió ella/el- '_entonces ¿también ha escrito sobre mi?'- _se pregunto el

"me iré a bañar si quieres puedes leerlas para escoger una que te guste"- dijo Madoka al momento de entrar al baño

Ginga hizo caso y empezó a leer sus canciones, todas eran lindas pero hubo una que le llamo la atención, estaba incompleta pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención

_No hay nada que temer al volver a comenzar, _

_Hoy te toco perder pero es la realidad, yo sé que triste estas pero eso no durara y te diré que por siempre a tu lado iré_

_Todo por lo que has luchado hoy por desgracia se perdió,_

_Crees que no hay nada que hacer, pero hare que tu sonrisa se vuelva a ver,_

_Yo siempre creí que riendo estarías, pero me equivoque ahora sé que no te conocía bien_

_No sabía lo que sufrías y creo que fui egoísta, pero aun así no te dejaremos caer, no permitiré que otra lágrima tuya se vuelva a ver._

_No me puedes mentir sé que quieres huir, volver a empezar y desde cero caminar, _

_Yo no te detendré, solo no te dejare porque por siempre yo…. A tu lado iré_

Ginga tuvo el sentimiento de que esa canción fue inspirada en su derrota con Ryuga, no podía asegurarlo pero de alguna manera sentía que era asi.

"¿encontraste alguna?"- pregunto Madoka

"si, me gusto esta"-dijo sin apartar su vista de la pagina

"¿e-esa?, pero es que esa esta incompleta"- contesto Madoka algo sonrojada

"¿Por qué no la terminaste?"- pregunto con algo de curiosidad

"bueno es que…. A decir verdad la escribí cuando alguien a quien quiero mucho pasaba por algo muy triste y bueno deje de prestarle atención a la canción cuando de repente el desapareció una mañana, mis amigos y yo teníamos que ir a buscarlo así que deje esa canción olvidada ya que si tuviera que escoger entre terminar una canción y el, claramente el ganaría"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Ginga sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente y que sus mejillas tornaban un leve color rosa

"¿y-y quien es ese amigo?"- pregunto Hannon/Ginga

"es un secreto"- dijo Madoka con un leve sonrojo-"oye deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana es tu primer día"

"si, tienes razón mejor nos vamos ¡ah!"- grito al ver a la chica castaña de pies a cabeza

"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Madoka extrañada por su actitud

El no podía articular ni una sola palabra porque tenia a Madoka en frente y solo traía puesta una camisa para dormir blanca que solo le cubría unos pocos centímetros de la cintura para abajo, su rostro de repente se torno completamente rojo porque incluso podía distinguir el color de sus pantaletas.

"Hannon estas ardiendo ¿te sientes bien?"- pregunto poniendo la mano en su frente

"y-yo… ¡Recordé que tengo que hacer algo!"- grito corriendo directo al baño

"que raro, aunque honestamente creo que Hannon si se parece a su primo"- dijo Madoka confundida por su actitud

~En el baño~

Ginga se arrojó agua fría a la cara para que su sonrojo disminuyera, al hacerlo se puso a respirar agitadamente tratando de olvidar lo que vio

"tranquilo… tranquilízate ella es una chica y cree que no hay ningún chico cerca asi que solo se puso cómoda para dormir"- se dijo tratando de calmarse-'_aunque la verdad se veía hermosa y me parece adorable que sus pantaletas tengan flores rosas….. ¡Despierta pervertido!, tu no viste nada todo aquí es normal y aunque incluso ella se ponga un disfraz de conejita sexy tu debes mantenerte firme… ¿P-por qué dije un disfraz de conejita sexy?...aunque el rosa le queda perfecto…..no me molestaría verla así al contrario me encantaría que ella use uno de esos disfrazes o como una maid con orejas de gato, nunca he visto bien uno de esos pero he oído que son adorables, hermosos y que esas faldas son muy cortas, creo que puedo convencerla de… ¡¿PERO DESDE CUANDO ME VOLVI TAN PERVERTIDO?!'- pensó dándose una bofetada _

"Hannon ¿estas bien?"- pregunto Madoka tocando la puerta

"¿eh? s-si"- tartamudeo sonrojado

"ok, ya me voy a dormir"- dijo Madoka

"esta bien, buenas noches"-dijo Hannon/Ginga

"buenas noches"- dijo Madoka yéndose a dormir

Un rato después Ginga decidió ponerse su pijama e irse a dormir, cuando salió encontró a Madoka profundamente dormida y después de sonreírle se fue a dormir pensando que mañana seria un dia largo.


	5. Maldito primer dia

Maldito primer día

-BEEP BEEP-

Ginga empezó a levantarse con dificultad, aunque a decir verdad todavía quería dormir un poco mas

"oye Hannon, levántate o llegaremos tarde"-le dijo una voz que conocía bien

"¿Qué?... ¿Quién es Hannon?"- pregunto Hannon/Ginga tallándose un ojo al levantarse

"¿Cómo que quien es Hannon?, eres tu"- dijo Madoka con una risa

"no….. yo soy….. ¡AH!"- grito al darse cuenta de que casi revelaba su identidad

"¿e-eres que?"- pregunto Madoka extrañada por su actitud

"s-soy….. ahhh…soy un poquito desorientada cada vez que me levanto jejeje"- dijo ella/el riendo nerviosa/o

"ah bueno, no importa, hay veces que Ginga se levanta cayéndose de su cama y ni siquiera recuerda su propio nombre"- dijo Madoka con una sonrisa

"seguro piensas que somos torpes"- dijo con la cabeza baja

"no, la verdad me parece adorable, tanto en el como en ti"- dijo dándole la mano para levantarse

'_Guau… piensa que soy adorable'- _pensó Ginga para si mismo

Hannon/Ginga fue a vestirse y después de un rato salió junto con Madoka para poder ir a su primera clase

"¿Qué clase toca primero?"- pregunto ella/el

"tenemos el mismo horario, entonces toca pintura"- dijo ella sonriendo guiándola/o al salón

Al entrarse encontraron con Hikaru quien no dejaba de mirar raro a Hannon/Ginga así que estuvo algo nervioso. Cuando comenzó la clase llego una mujer en bata, tenia un muy mal presentimiento de lo que pasaría.

"muy bien chicas hoy empezaremos con algo simple"- dijo la maestra de arte-"van a retratar a esta modelo"-

"ejem profesora"- llamo Hannon/Ginga levantando la mano

"¿si señorita Hagane? ¿tiene algún problema?"- pregunto ella

"pues en realidad si, creo que no deberíamos retratar a una chica desnuda"- respondió ella/el

"y ¿Por qué no?"- pregunto la maestra

"seguramente porque no sabe ni dibujar un árbol"- dijo Rina haciendo que muchas se rieran

"n-no, creo que no deberíamos porque…."- quería pensar en algo pero no se le ocurría nada

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto la maestra otra vez

"porque…."- tartamudeo antes de que se ocurriera una idea-"porque no deberíamos de marcar estereotipos de mujeres blancas, rubias y delgadas, sin ofender"- se dirigió a la modelo

"descuida en realidad me gusta lo que dices"- dijo la modelo con una sonrisa

"lo que quiero decir es que el arte es expresarse, es decir lo que tu sientes y buscar tu manera de interpretarlo"- dijo ella/el-"no retratar la realidad o marcar como deberían de ser las cosas, yo pienso que cada quien debería de retratar algo que venga de su corazón"-

"me gusta su opinión señorita y ¿sabe que? Tiene razón"- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa-"clase hay un cambio de planes, cada quien dibuje algo que provenga de su corazón e interprételo de la forma que quiera ¡sean creativas!"-dijo ella-"gracias señorita Hagane, es bueno ver que incluso la sangre joven conoce y siente el arte"-

"no hay de que"- respondió ella/el

"guau Hannon lo que dijiste fue genial"- dijo Madoka al momento de empezar a pintar

"¿enserio?"- pregunto ella/el sorprendida/o

"si, digo aquí hay muchas chicas a las que les da miedo expresar su opinión incluyéndome, pero se nota que te apasiona el arte y no dejas que nadie te haga callar o te diga que hacer, de verdad es admirable"- dijo Madoka sonriéndole

Ginga sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho y que su rostro se estaba quemando, Madoka nunca antes le había dicho algo como eso pero no le molestaría que se lo volviera a decir.

"g-gracias"- dijo Hannon/Ginga sonrojada/o

"ay Hannon que linda eres te sonrojas cada vez que te dicen un cumplido"- dijo Madoka con una risita momento de tocarle las mejillas como si las inspeccionara haciendo que se sonrojara mucho mas

"oye deja de hacer eso porque volverás mi cara más roja que mi cabello"- dijo ella/el alejándose un poco para que dejara de hacerle eso

El inmediatamente se mordió la lengua ¿Por qué rayos dijo eso? Y al parecer Madoka se había dado cuenta

"¿Qué? Pero eres rubia, solo las puntas de tu cabello son rojas"-dijo Madoka al no comprenderla/o

"e-exacto… m-me refiero a las puntas de mi cabello"- tartamudeo ella/el-"¿porque habría dicho que mi cabello es completamente rojo? ¡Es claro que no lo es! ¡No sé de dónde sacas que quería decir que era pelirroja! Jejeje ¡porque no lo soy!"-rio nerviosa/o al momento de salpicar pintura en el lienzo al azar

"… ok"- dijo Madoka algo nerviosa

Ellas seguían pintando hasta que apareció alguien indeseada por detrás de ellas

"valla, parece que la nueva logro hacer que se haga su santa voluntad aquí"- dijo Rina con sarcasmo

"¿y tu que quieres?"- le pregunto Madoka frunciéndole el ceño a la chica

"nada aun pero quiero dejarle claro a tu torpe cuatro ojos que aquí se hace lo que yo digo, y si se mete conmigo créeme que desearas no averiguar que le pasara"- dijo ella con superioridad

"valla, psicopalabras de una psicoputa"- dijo Madoka riéndose de la advertencia

"¡escúchame tu! ¡bien valiente te crees defendiendo a esta tonta! Veamos si te puedes defender tu sola"- dijo Rina levantando la mano con la intención de darle una bofetada a Madoka

El cuerpo de Ginga reacciono antes que su mente poniéndose en frente para recibir esa bofetada en lugar de Madoka, ese dolor fue horrible hasta sintió que lo arañó con sus uñas largas, postizas y decoradas. Casi como garras. Sintió que le saco unas pequeñas gotas de sangre pero para el un dolor mas fuerte habría sido que le hicieran eso a Madoka. Tan pronto como paso la cachetada no le dio importancia y sujeto la mano de Rina con fuerza como si no estuviera reprimiendo el hecho de que era un chico esta vez.

"a mi no me das miedo pero te aseguro que quien se mete con mis amigos se mete conmigo, hazme la vida imposible si quieres a fin y acabo no me importa pero te aseguro que si le haces algo a Madoka me vas a conocer ¿te quedo claro?"- amenazo ella/el-"además en lugar de molestar ¿porque no te vas a borrarte la pintura de la cara?"- pregunto pasando el pincel con pintura azul por la boca de Rina

Rina abrió los ojos y se alejó rápidamente al sentir la pintura en sus labios

"¿todavía crees que no se ni usar un pincel? ¿Por qué no te quedas y lo averiguas?"-pregunto Hannon/Ginga riéndose

La chica no dijo nada y se alejo corriendo, Cuando Ginga volteo pudo ver la sonrisa de Madoka, lo que acababa de hacer se sintió genial, podría pelear con cualquier chico en este momento pero aun asi no sentiría esa satisfacción de pelea ganada que sienten las mujeres al callar a una por decirse psicoputa.

"nunca se me habría ocurrido hacerle eso, se nota que tu te puedes defender sola"- dijo Madoka-"por cierto gracias por recibir esa bofetada por mi, no tenias que hacerlo"-dijo la chico algo apenada

"no me importo hacerlo sentí que si te golpeaban a ti iba a ser mas doloroso que cualquier bofetada de cualquier tonta"- respondió ella/el-"además ya estamos a mano porque tu me defendiste las primeras veces que Rina se metio conmigo"-

"por su bien espero que no se vuelva a meter con nosotras"- dijo Madoka sonriendo-"oye ¿Qué es lo que pintas?"- pregunto Madoka asomándose al lienzo

"a…. es….. e-es"- quería darle nombre a eso pero solo había salpicado pintura y pasado el pincel al azar

"¿arte abstracto?"-pregunto la castaña

"¡si eso!"- grito ella/el-"¿y tu?"- pregunto Hannon/Ginga

"es un atardecer, me encantan"- dijo Madoka mirando su pintura con ilusión-"de los momentos del dia el atardecer me parece el mas romántico de todos"-

"¿enserio?"- pregunto ella/el- '_tal vez debería declarármele en un atardecer'-_pensó-_'pero acabo de recordar lo de la presentación'_

"oye Madoka ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"- pregunto Hannon/Ginga

"si ¿Qué pasa?"-

"es sobre la presentación, ¿es muy importante para ti?"- pregunto ella/el

"si, ¿acaso no puedes presentarte conmigo?"- pregunto Madoka algo triste

"¡no! ¡no se trata de eso!, solo me da curiosidad el saber porque te importa tanto"—

"me importa demasiado porque mi padre vendrá y no lo he visto en persona desde hace mucho tiempo"- dijo Madoka con algo de vergüenza-"y me prometió que vendrá en la presentación para verme cantar, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi cuando yo este en el escenario"- dijo la oji azul con añoranza

"¿enserio?"- suspiro ella/el-'_diablos no puedo hacerle esto… ¡ya espere mucho tiempo para declarármele! ¡puedo esperar un poco más! ¡Primero esta su felicidad ante la mía!'-_pensó Hannon/Ginga-"descuida el estará orgulloso de ti porque lo haremos bien"- le aseguro con una sonrisa

"si, lo haremos bien"- apoyo Madoka

El día transcurrió como una tortura, ahora Ginga entiende que debe practicar mas el ballet y la clase de modales además de que no se podrá sentar en un buen tiempo gracias a la clase de gimnasia artística, lo bueno es que ya termino….. por hoy.

El iba caminando por el pasillo pero cuando paso junto a uno de los baños una amiga ya conocida lo llamo

"oye Hannon ¿me ayudas con algo?"- pregunto Hikaru

"¿e-en el baño?"- tartamudeo ella/el-'_dios, Kyoya me hará polvo si se entera'-_pensó este

"no tiene nada de malo, somos dos chicas"- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

"ah….. s-si"- dijo ella/el entrando al baño-"y ¿con que quieres que te ayude?"-pregunto como si nada

"puedes dejar de fingir Hagane, se que eres tu"- dijo Hikaru muy seria

'_oh mierda'-_penso-"¿d-de que hablas?"- pregunto ella/el

"se que eres Ginga, ¿creíste que me tragaría esto?"- pregunto Hikaru enojada-"soy la asistente de tu padre ¡se que no tienes ninguna prima llamada Hannon!, se noto que eras estúpido en la clase de modales y en la de ballet"- dijo ella-"note lo que te dolió cuando te abriste de piernas en gimnasia ¡Y QUE PEDISTE NO RETRATAR A LA CHICA DESNUDA PORQUE EL AMIGO DE TUS PANTALONES TE IBA A DELATAR EN MENOS DE CINCO SEGUNDOS!"-grito la oji violeta hecha una furia

"esta bien, si soy Ginga"- admitió el con un suspiro

"sabia que tenias un lado pervertido como todos los hombres pero esto es demasiado ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE VEAS DESNUDA O QUE VIOLES A MADOKA!"- grito Hikaru

"¡¿QUE?! ¡yo nunca en mi vida haría eso! ¡yo solo vine aquí para declararle mi amor porque gracias a ti no pude hacerlo antes de que se fuera! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME COSTO REUNIR EL VALOR PARA DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO PARA QUE DESPUES TU LA JALARAS DEL BRAZO Y NO ME DEJARAS HABLAR CON ELLA?!"-grito esta vez Ginga

"¡a mi no me metas en esto! ¡tu tienes la culpa de tardarte demasiado! Pero no me interesa ¡no permitiré que le robes la inocencia a mi mejor amiga! ¡ASI QUE MEJOR TE VAS LARGANDO PERVERTIDO!"- grito la chica

"¡NO LO HARE! ¡y será mejor que tu te vayas agregando al plan porque los chicos y yo estamos haciendo lo posible para que esto funcione!"- grito Ginga

"¡¿LOS CHICOS?! ¡ya decía yo que esos idiotas sin remedio estarían involucrados en esto!"-grito Hikaru agarrándose la cabeza

Alguien toco la puerta en ese momento y al parecer era una de las supervisoras del dormitorio

"escuche gritos¿todo bien aquí?"- pregunto la mujer

"ehh….s-si solo que….."- intento inventar Hannon/Ginga pero no se le ocurría nada

"si solo que la señorita aquí presente tiene… ah tiene… ¡síntomas premenstruales!"- grito Hikaru de la nada

"ah….. si ¡es ese momento del mes y estoy hecha un manojo de emociones andante!"- dijo Hannon/Ginga con llanto falso-"¡¿acaso me veo gorda?! ¡¿puede alguien traerme algo con chocolate?!"- pregunto con histeria fingida

La supervisora se fue como si nada un poco confundida por lo que acababa de ver, mientras ellos solo suspiraron de alivio cuando se fue

"Hikaru este es el fin, ¿le entras al plan o no?"- pregunto Ginga cansado de esto

"no"- respondio ella

"¡¿no?!"- pregunto este sorprendido-"pero somos amigos"-

"si pero no apoyo esto, además duermes en la misma habitación que Madoka ¿crees que la dejare indefensa ante esto?, y te aseguro que si la viste semidesnuda o que si tuviste uno de tus sueñitos con ella o si tocaste su ropa interior ¡te golpeare tanto que no recordaras ni tu nombre!"-grito Hikaru

"mira Hikaru no quería llegar a estos extremos pero me estas obligando"-amenazo Ginga-"si te agregas al plan no le contare a Kyoya que nos dijiste a los chicos y a mi que el lloro cuando ambos vieron la de Marley y yo"-

"…. Bien ya que me chantajeas de esta forma, no tengo opción"- se rindió ella

"¡gracias!"- grito este abrazándola

"si, si, si pero dime algo"- pidió ella

"¿Qué haras en los exámenes de salud del viernes para que no descubran que eres hombre?"- pregunto Hikaru

"¡¿QUE?!"-


	6. debo rendirme?

¿Debo rendirme?

Después de esa charla o más bien pelea con Hikaru en el baño nuestro querido pelirrojo se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, iba de camino a su habitación pero en realidad su mente estaba en otra parte.

"_¿Por qué hago todo sin pensar?, Hikaru tiene razón soy un idiota, no solo eso soy un loco blaider enamorado, ¿Cómo pude creer que este plan duraría?, seguro me descubrirán mañana"-_pensó completamente atormentado-"_ahora no solo NO le diré a Madoka lo que siento por ella sino que la decepcionare tanto que seguro no volverá a hablarme nunca"-_pensó el pelirrojo-"_¿_Qué hago madre_?"-_ se le escapó de los labios esa pregunta

Ginga se detuvo en seco, ¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta? Hace tiempo que no hablaba con su madre que esta en el cielo, exactamente no le hablaba desde que empezó su viaje ¿Por qué ahora?

"madre…. hace tres años que no hablo contigo ¿cierto?"- pregunto con una sonrisa tímida-"desearía que estuvieras aquí, tu serias la única que me podría aconsejar en estos momentos….. Todavía lo recuerdo, tu eras muy inteligente… tanto que a veces me pregunto que si de verdad soy hijo tuyo"- susurro con una leve sonrisa.

El se dio cuenta que había llegado a su habitación, después de echar un suspiro abrió la puerta, tenía la esperanza de que podría hablar con Madoka al regresar a su habitación pero era en vano, Estaba dormida.

Usualmente verla dormir siempre le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y de paz que no le ayudaba mucho en estos momentos pero bueno se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Se quitó la peluca rebelando su cabello rojo y se sentó para mirar a la castaña dormir pacíficamente.

"creo que esta será la última noche que podré verte ¿no?, aceptémoslo hice una tontería y seguro me odiaras el resto de tu vida"- susurro acariciando la mejilla de la chica

Por alguna razón las mejillas de Madoka se tornaron de un leve tono carmesí aun estando dormida ¿es que acaso su cuerpo lo reconocía?

"valla parece que estando dormida no me rechazas, llámame loco pero desde hace tiempo que se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo solo que tal vez tenia inseguridad y necesitaba comprobarlo por mi mismo"-dijo acariciando su cabello esta vez

"Ginga….."-suspiro Madoka dormida

Ginga sonrió cálidamente al escucharla, después se puso la peluca y tomo el teléfono, tal vez no había forma de que se salvara pero siempre hay que mantener la esperanza ¿no?, después de todo eso era lo que el creía, Tal vez los chicos tendrían un plan y le salvarían el trasero, así que debía confiar en ellos…. Por esta vez.

~Mientras tanto~

Kenta estaba dormido tranquilamente al menos hasta que un estúpido teléfono lo saco de su divertido mundo de los sueños.

"aplasta con una piedra esa porquería"- bostezo Kyoya cubriéndose las orejas con la almohada

El ignoro al chico y con trabajo se levantó para tomar el teléfono, reviso quien llamaba y cuando vio que era Ginga no dudo en contestar.

'_hola, Ginga no se porque hablas tan tarde pero espero que sea importante'-_contesto el pequeño con un bostezo

'_si lo es, Kenta lamento decirte que puede que el plan se estropee mañana'_-suspiro Ginga triste

'_¿Por qué?'-_pregunto sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo

'_bueno lo que pasa es que Hikaru me descubrió hace unos minutos, y no solo eso mañana habrá exámenes de salud física y bueno creo que esta por demás decir que me descubrirán'_- contesto el oji ámbar

'_no te preocupes, no pasara nada porque iremos a ayudarte'-_dijo el niño con determinación

'_¿Cómo?, ustedes están en Metal Bey City y yo aquí, no lograrían llegar a tiempo'_-dijo pregunto el arqueando la ceja

'_Ginga estamos mucho mas cerca de lo que crees, como sea te veremos en la mañana para discutir el plan y luego te veremos en los exámenes, ya se me está ocurriendo un plan, adiós'_-dijo el niño colgando el teléfono

Kenta tomo el teléfono y empezó a ponerse los zapatos para ir con sus amigos, despertarlos y formular un plan pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar despertar a Kyoya.

"¿A dónde vas?"- le pregunto entre bostezos

"a avisarle a los chicos que mañana iremos con Ginga para ayudarlo"- contesto el niño

"¿que paso?"- pregunto Kyoya

"tendrá exámenes de salud mañana y necesitamos un plan para cubrir su identidad"-dijo el

"bien, presiento que esto será divertido"-suspiro Kyoya

"si por cierto ¿quién aposto a que Hikaru descubriría a Ginga en su primer día de clases?"- pregunto Kenta

"fue Benkei, yo aposte a que lo descubriría en la mañana del tercer día ¿Por qué?"- pregunto el de ojos turquesa

"porque le debemos 5 dólares cada uno a Benkei"- dijo Kenta haciendo que Kyoya suspirara algo enojado

~De regreso con Ginga~

Después de colgar el teléfono el chico suspiro y se trató de dormir pero aun así no sabía si debía rendirse o no, algo le decía que debía mantener la esperanza pero por otro lado el no quería perder a Madoka pero bueno no puede volver atrás.

~Al día siguiente~

Madoka y Ginga estaban afuera de la escuela platicando pero realmente el no prestaba mucha atención y Madoka no pudo evitar darse cuenta

"oye Hannon ¿estas escuchando?"- pregunto Madoka

"¿que?"- pregunto Hannon/Ginga sin haber prestado mucha atención

"¿Qué tienes?, has estado muy distraída"- le dijo Madoka algo preocupada- "¿te sientes mal? ¿te paso algo?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"- le aseguro con una sonrisa tímida

"perdona, es que tengo algo de nervios por la revisión medica"- dijo Hannon/ Ginga no mintiendo del todo

"¿acaso los doctores te dan miedo?, descuida solo nos revisaran"- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa de confianza-"ya te pareces a Ginga con su pánico a la medicina, doctores y sin mencionar las inyecciones"- soltó una pequeña risa

Eso hizo que Ginga se detuviera tomando de la mano a la chica, era ahora o nunca

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Madoka

"M-madoka tengo que decirte algo"- dijo Hannon/Ginga con nerviosismo

"y ¿Qué es?"- pregunto Madoka algo sonrojada-"_¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?, se siente…. No puede ser, es la misma sensación que me da cuando Ginga me toma de la mano… el corazón me empezó a latir rápido ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Qué me querrá decir?"_- pensó la chica

"tengo que contarte algo que la verdad no es muy fácil de decir y puede que esta sea mi única oportunidad para que no me odies"- dijo llevándose la mano a la peluca

Ginga estaba a punto de quitarse la peluca hasta que de la nada aparecieron dos personas corriendo a toda velocidad, tanta que no se podía distinguir quienes eran, rápidamente se llevaron a Ginga y se fueron corriendo lejos de Madoka.

"e-e…. eso,…. ¿f-fue un secuestro?"- pregunto Madoka completamente confundida

Mientras tanto Ginga estaba siendo arrastrado por Tsubassa y Benkei quienes lo llevaron a….. **(la verdad ni siquiera yo se donde)**

"¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡estaba a punto de terminar con esto!"- grito Ginga enojado

"corrección estabas a punto de echarnos a perder todo lo que hemos planeado y créeme que por tu culpa estoy estudiando algebra a los 12, me la debes"- contesto Yu

"¿algebra?, no entiendo pero ¿Cómo rayos llegaron tan rápido?"- pregunto Ginga mas confundido que antes

"hay algo que en realidad no te dijimos"- contesto Kyoya

"¿y que es?"- pregunto el asustado por la respuesta

"que para vigilarte y asegurarnos de que esto resulte nos metimos a la academia SBA para chicos, estamos cruzando la calle"-contesto Yuki

"¿Qué?... eso explica porque Kenta y Kyoya estaban peleando ¿son compañeros de cuarto?"- pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron

"mi compañero es Ben Ben, el compañero de Masabobo es Yuki, el de Kenchi es Tatekyo y el compañero de Tsubassa es un chico llamado Oliver, es muy simpático, te agradaría pero lo importante es que tenemos un plan para cubrir tu identidad"-dijo el oji esmeralda

"y ¿Cuál es?"- pregunto el pelirrojo

"en los exámenes iremos a la academia de chicas disfrazados para poder encubrirte y lograr que te saltes la prueba, entonces haremos pasar a Tsubassa por doctor y el fingirá hacerte los estudios, cuando te vallas robaremos una plantilla, la llenaremos con lo necesario y asi pasaras el examen y nadie notara que eres un chico"- contesto Benkei intentando convencerlo

"debo admitir que es un buen plan pero ¿Cómo entraran a la escuela?"- pregunto el disfrazado

"tenemos a una amiga bien infiltrada"- contesto Masamune revelando a Hikaru

"que conste que no se cómo me trajeron aquí"- contesto la peliazul

"Hikaru nos cubrirá cuando entremos para poder infiltrarnos"- dijo Kyoya

"no, no lo hare"- dijo ella

"¡chicos tenemos una amiga poco cooperativa! ¿Qué hacemos para convencerla?"- pregunto Kenta

"Hikaru ¿de verdad quieres que lo descubran?"- pregunto Tsubassa

"la verdad si"-contesto ella

"Hikaru recuerda lo que revelare si no ayudas"- amenazo Ginga

"…..bien lo hare"-contesto fastidiada-"pero no funcionara"

Todos se confundieron por eso pero decidieron irse pero cuando Ginga iba de regreso encontró un restaurante de hamburguesas y decidió comer algo. Al entrar no le dio importancia que seguía disfrazado, se sento en una mesa y una mujer de cabello café y ojos azul gris se le acerco a tomar la orden.

"¿Qué quiere ordenar jovencito?"- pregunto la camarera

"una hamburguesa de triple carne….. espere ¡no se de donde saca que soy un chico!"- rio nerviosamente con voz aguda

"y yo no se que tan tonta crees que soy asi que ¿estas disfrazado de chica por una apuesta? O ¿para acercarte a la chica que amas?"- pregunto la mujer

"la segunda opción, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?"- pregunto Ginga

"porque mi primer novio y esposo hizo lo mismo para poder conquistarme"- contesto la mujer guiñándole el ojo

"entonces….. ¿si funciona?"- pregunto Ginga

"si tienes determinación si, mi esposo para cubrir lo que estaba haciendo hasta tuvo que besar a uno de sus amigos"-contesto ella algo nostálgica pero con una pequeña risa

"no se si llegar a ese extremo"- dijo Ginga algo asqueado

"entonces ¿no la amas?"- pregunto ella con sarcasmo

"¡claro que si!, la amo y mucho pero seria un asco besar a uno de mis amigos"-dijo Ginga

"no dije que lo tuvieras que hacer literalmente, solo dije que deberías tener confianza en ti mismo y determinación en tus objetivos"- dijo ella-"el amor es lo mas preciado del mundo y muchos están dispuestos a arriesgarse por ello, solo mírate estas cometiendo una locura por la chica en la que seguramente piensas cuando te levantas"-

"y también pienso en ella antes de dormir pero….. ¡tiene razón! ¡no se porque pensé en rendirme!, daré todo de mi para confesarle mi amor pero también para que sea feliz"- dijo recuperando la motivación-"hare que su padre se sienta orgulloso de ella, y después me le declarare, no me importa si tengo que quedarme ahí por un semestre ¡lo conseguiré!"- proclamo con una mirada de determinación

"asi se habla amigo, ¿quieres tu hamburguesa? O ¿quieres volver con ella para poder seguir con el plan!"- pregunto ella

"déjeme la hamburguesa para llevar, volveré a la academia y tomare ese examen de salud pero aun asi no sabrán que soy un chico"- dijo el pelirrojo-"por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?"- pregunto algo apenado

"llámame Suki"- contesto ella

Ginga salio del restaurante muy motivado, tanto que no se dejaría vencer por nada, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Exámenes de salud

Exámenes de salud

Ginga volvió a su habitación para explicarle todo a Madoka pero no la encontró ahí, supuso que ya se había ido a tomar los exámenes así que decidió ir con ella pero antes de irse se fijo en su escritorio y encontró su cuaderno de composiciones el cual tenia algo nuevo en la pagina.

_Persiste tu voz cuando intento dormir  
Persiste tu amor aun sin ti  
Disculpa mi llanto, no puedo explicar  
Que muero si tu ya no estas_

Con un abrazo tu me vuelves frágil  
Y con un beso tu me logras cambiar  
Y mi corazón grito que fue nuestro amor  
Lo que nos unió….  


Esa canción era hermosa y por un momento pensó que se le había ocurrido a Madoka por esa noche en la que el la observaba dormir, quizás si o quizás no…

Un rato después el fue a los exámenes de salud, sinceramente no se esperaba que hubiera tantos doctores o enfermeras ahí pero no seria lo único raro que había en esa escuela, lo único que le preocupaba era ¡¿Dónde rayos estaban los chicos?!

~Mientras tanto~

Masamune, Tsubassa, Kenta y Yuki estaban perdidos no tenian idea de donde estaban y lo peor es que no sabían donde estaba Ginga o Hikaru sin mencionar que perdieron a Yu en el camino

"¿seguro que es por aquí?"- pregunto Kenta

"la verdad no"- contesto Masamune-"yo no traje el mapa"-dijo riendo nervioso

"se supone que tu traerías el mapa"- dijo Tsubassa enojado con el

"no sabia que debía hacerlo"- contesto este

"¿de que sirvió la reunión entonces?"- se quejo Yuki enojando a Masamune

"cállate mejor sigamos buscando"- dijo Masamune avanzando

"ustedes no deberían estar aquí"- contesto una voz por detrás de ellos

Al voltearse lograron ver a una chica de piel blanca, ojos ámbar y cabello plateado, Tsubassa puso una cara de pensativo al verla, como si se le hiciera familiar mientras los chicos se asustaron ya que fueron descubiertos.

"respondan ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esta es una escuela de chicas"- dijo ella muy seria

"oye solo estamos aquí para supervisar los exámenes de salud, no debes preocuparte, pronto nos iremos"- contesto Masamune riendo-"y si nos disculpas nos iremos de aquí"-

"¿acaso me ven cara de idiota?"- pregunto la chica-"reconozco esos uniformes, son de la SBA, seguro vienen a espiar a las chicas durante los exámenes pero seré amable y les diré que si se van ahora no le diré a nadie que ustedes vinieron aquí ¿ok?"- dijo en tono amenazante

"lo siento pero no nos iremos así que sigue tu camino y finge que no hablaste con nosotros"- se burlo Masamune poniendo el dedo en la nariz de la chica

Ella perdió la paciencia y sujeto el brazo de Masamune para darle una patada en la espalda que lo hizo estrellarse con la pared y desmallarse.

"esa patada…. ¿eres tu Victoire?"- pregunto Tsubassa esbozando una sonrisa

"¿Tsubassa?"- se volteo la chica-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Victoire

"¿la conoces?"- pregunto Yuki algo asustado por la fuerza de Victoire

"es mi prima"- contesto Tsubassa-"no sabia que estudiabas aquí"-

"tengo dos años estudiando aquí ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto la oji ambar

"venimos a ayudar a un amigo"- contesto el chico

"supongo que puedo creerte, no avisare que están aquí"- dijo ella haciendo que ellos suspiraran aliviados-"por cierto revisen si su amigo no esta muerto, creo que lo patee usando toda mi fuerza sin querer"- dijo ella antes de irse

"tu prima es genial"- le comento Yuki a Tsubassa

"lo se"- dijo el peli plata-"un momento, no me digas que te interesa Victoire"- gruñó el chico

"¿Qué?, no solo digo que es asombroso que sea tan fuerte y aun mejor que no nos delatara"- dijo Yuki riendo nervioso

"que bien, yo mismo la entrene para que se pudiera defender por si sola ya que no me gusta que ningún chico se le ande acercando, pero tampoco puedo protegerla todo el tiempo"- dijo el chico

"si… oye debemos seguir buscando a Ginga"- dijo Yuki algo asustado-"_nunca me imagine que Tsubassa fuera sobreprotector"-_penso el oji azul

Mientras ellos seguían hablando Kenta fue con Masamune para revisar si estaba vivo, este no respondía hasta que unos segundos después se despertó de golpe.

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Masamune

"esa chica te pateo y te desmayaste"- contesto el niño

"ah si….. siento que me clavaron una flecha"- dijo este

"pues si, se nota que dolió demasiado"- comento Kenta con una risa

"no me refiero a eso"- dijo Masamune

"¿eh?"-

"siento que me flecharon el corazón"- suspiro el blaider

"¡¿QUE?!"-

"cuando me pateo sentí que un ángel me llevo al cielo y de vuelta"- dijo a un mas perdido en su mundo

"obviamente porque con esa patada que te dio Victoire seguramente moriste y reviviste"- dijo el de cabello verde

"¿Victoire?, es un nombre hermoso pero ella es aún mas hermosa, fuerte, lista simpática, divertida , genial….

"¡SOLO LA CONOCISTE POR QUINCE SEGUNDOS!"- grito Kenta

"pero aun asi fue amor a primera vista"-

"querrás decir amor a primer golpe"-se burló Kenta

"búrlate si quieres pero debo verla otra vez pero tu supiste su nombre, ¡por favor dime cual es su apellido!"- le suplico Masamune a Kenta al momento de agitarlo

"¡esta bien! ¡SUELTAME!"- le grito Kenta-" su nombre es Victoire Otori"-

"que bien un momento….. ¿no será hermana de Tsubassa?"- pregunto el asustado

"no"-

"ah bueno"-

"es su probablemente única prima a la cual no le gusta que se le acerque ningún chico"- contesto Kenta

"diablos, bueno eso no me importa"- dijo Masamune

"¿no te importa que?"-pregunto Tsubassa detrás

"Ts….. Tsubassa l-lo que pasa es que….."-tartamudeo el de cabello negro

"escuche lo que dijiste ¿acaso te enamoraste de mi pequeña prima Victoire?"- pregunto el chico con una aura malévola

"¿no eran de la misma edad?"- pregunto Kenta a Yuki a lo que este asintió

"s-si pero ¡LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE BUSQUEMOS A GINGA EN ESTE MOMENTO!"- grito Masamune antes de irse corriendo

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"- grito Tsubassa yendo tras el

Ellos dos se fueron dejando a Yuki y Kenta petrificados

"¿Qué tal si yo me encargo de que Tsubassa no asesine a Masamune y tu te vas a buscar a Yu?"- pregunto Yuki

"sip, solo no dejes que Masamune muera por lo que dura el plan"- dijo Kenta antes de irse

Despues de eso Yuki fue a seguir a Tsubassa y Masamune mientras que Kenta fue a buscar a Yu, este busco por todas partes pero no lo encontró en ningún lado al menos hasta que abrió una puerta y lo encontró pero de la manera mas estúpida… si es que era posible.

"¡mira Kenchi! ¡tienen una enorme ración de helado en este congelador!"- grito felizmente Yu abrazando un gran bote de helado de vainilla

Solamente eso basto para que Kenta se cayera al mas puro estilo anime

"¡YU! ¡se supone que estamos aquí para ayudar a Ginga no para comer helado!"-grito Kenta

"si ¡pero tienen de vainilla! ¡es mi favorito!"- dijo Yu haciendo pucheros

"¡ya madura! ¡vamonos!"- grito Kenta haciendo que Yu lo siguiera

"¡Y DEJA EL HELADO!"-dijo haciendo que el oji esmeralda volviera a dejar el helado en el congelador

Ellos fueron a buscar a Ginga o a los demás pero no tuvieron suerte y terminaron en un lugar lleno de chicas que se quedaron mirándolos probablemente confundidas.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"- pregunto Kenta

"no me mires a mi yo podría estar todavía comiendo helado si no me hubieras traído aquí"- replico Yu

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- gritaron todas las chicas de ahí

"¿eh?"- se confundieron ambos

"¡son tan lindos! ¡quisiera adoptar a este pequeño ahora mismo!"- dijo una chica tomando a Yu en sus brazos

"¡KENCHI! ¡AYUDAME!"- grito Yu quedándose sin aire por el abrazo de la chica

Kenta iba a rescatar a Yu pero de repente otra chica lo sujeto tan fuerte como sujetaban a su amigo

"¡quisiera un hermanito que fuera tan adorable como el! ¡ES TAN KAWAI!"-dijo la chica abrazando fuertemente a Kenta

De repente todas ellas empezaron a pelearse, abrazar, jalar y dejar sin aire a los pobres niños hasta que estos llegaron a su limite

"¡DEJENNOS EN PAZ!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que los soltaran

"¿eh?"-

Kenta estaba a punto de pedirles que se largaran al menos hasta que a Yu se le ocurrio una idea para encontrar a Ginga

"espera Kenchi tal vez debemos aprovecharnos de nuestra adorabilidad para que nos digan donde se toman los exámenes médicos"- le susurro Yu a Kenta a lo que este asintió

"d-disculpen señoritas"- hablo Kenta poniendo su mejor carita de perrito

"nuestro Onni-sama es uno de los médicos que les tomaran los exámenes"- mintió Yu con carita de inocencia

"si y como lo extrañamos mucho cuando estamos en la SBA así que decidimos visitarlo en su trabajo para darle una sorpresa"- dijo Kenta con lágrimas falsas

"pero nos perdimos y no sabemos donde esta, ¿alguna de ustedes nos diría donde presentan los exámenes de salud?"- pregunto Yu con la mayor ternura posible

"KYAAAAA!"- gritaron todas al ver a los dos niños

Ellas les dieron un mapa de donde presentarían los exámenes de salud asi que se apresuraron a buscar a sus amigos y a Ginga

~Mientras Tanto~

"¿Dónde rayos se supone que están?"- pregunto Ginga

Ginga llevaba como dos horas buscando a los chicos pero no tenia suerte y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto lo llamarían para tomar el examen, maldecía el momento en que no se inventó un apellido con la Z en lugar de usar el suyo con ese estúpido nombre falso.

El pelirrojo decidió ver si Tsubassa ya se había hecho pasar por doctor asi que fue a buscar donde estaban los doctores.

"¿oigan chicos están aquí?"-pregunto Ginga entrando a una habitación

"¿Hannon? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto una voz muy bien conocida

Ginga se petrifico en ese momento, tenia en frente a Madoka sin blusa. No tenia idea de que hacer, tenia en frente a la chica que amaba usando sin blusa y con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas que hacia ver sus ojos mas brillantes que de costumbre, sintió la sangre acumularse en su cara y a punto de salir de su nariz.

"y-yo…."- iba a decir Hannon/Ginga pero su garganta se seco de repente

"a ti no te toca el examen todavía, deberías ir a la sala de espera"- dijo Madoka con una sonrisa

"s-si"- dijo antes de irse corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

Madoka se sintió rara después de que se fue por un momento se sintió petrificada y avergonzada de que la viera, por alguna razón era como si un chico la hubiera visto.

"probablemente estoy imaginando cosas"-murmuro Madoka

Cuando Ginga paro de correr intento respirar para calmarse ¡¿Por qué el mundo lo odia de esa manera?!, ahora tendrá todo tipo de sueños esta noche eso es seguro.

"¡Gingie! ¡aquí estas!"- grito Yu alegremente

"¿Dónde estabas?"- pregunto Tsubassa ya disfrazado de doctor

"te hemos buscado por todas partes"- dijo Masamune ignorando las miradas de amenaza de Tsubassa

"yo soy quien los ha estado buscando por todas partes ¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?!"- pregunto enojado

"nos perdimos en el camino"- contesto Yuki

"oye Ginga ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojado?"- pregunto Kenta notando el color rojo de las mejillas de Ginga

"e-eso no importa"- dijo el chico tartamudeando-"t-tomemos la plantilla y terminemos con esto"-

"esta bien, chicos váyanse a la academia, yo me ocupo desde ahora"- dijo Tsubassa haciendo que los otros se fueran-"_y después me las arreglare contigo"-_penso el Otori viendo a Masamune

Ginga y Tsubassa esperaron a que se fueran los doctores para poder tomar la plantilla y Tsubassa aprovecho para ir a llevarse una pero…

"oye ¿no eres un poco joven para ser doctor?"- pregunto una voz masculina detrás de el

"b-bueno yo…pues…."-

"¿no eres un estudiante de la SBA?"-pregunto otro hombre notando su uniforme

"y-yo…"-

"¿sabes que puedes ir a prisión por hacerte pasar por doctor?"- pregunto uno de ellos en un tono de seriedad

"n-no…. D-digo si…."- Tsubassa no perdió tiempo y salio corriendo

"¡TRAS EL!"- gritaron lo que al parecer eran oficiales de seguridad

Mientras tanto Ginga se quedo ahí petrificado sin comprender que mierda era lo que acababa de pasar.

"esto se fue al diablo"-murmuro Ginga con aura de depresión

"Hannon ¿todavia no te han tocado exámenes?"- pregunto Madoka por detrás de ella

"n-no"- contesto Hannon/Ginga-"a decir verdad tengo que decirte que yo…"-iba a decir pero fue interrumpido

'_ATENCION A TODOS LAS ESTUDIANTES BECADAS FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE A LA SECCION ESTE DE LA ESCUELA PARA TOMAR LOS EXAMENES'_

"no te quitare tiempo asi que te veo luego Hannon"- dijo Madoka al momento de irse

Ginga se fue nervioso a donde le dijeron hasta que encontró a un doctor en una habitación quien le sonrio.

"hola joven Hagane, no tiene porque temer su padre me llamo y me explico su situación yo le hare los exámenes y no se preocupe su secreto esta a salvo conmigo"-le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

Ginga se sintió aliviado, hizo lo que el doctor le dijo y un rato después salio de la habitación felizmente pero al salir se encontró a Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro

"les dije a los chicos que no tenían que planear tanta locura si la solución era muy simple"- dijo la chica

"¿t-tu lo arreglaste?"- pregunto Ginga sorprendido

"si, llame a tu padre anoche y le conte lo sucedido"-dijo ella sin esperar que Ginga le diera un abrazo de agradecimiento

"¡GRACIAS! ¡muchas gracias Hikaru! ¡eres una gran amiga!"-se alegro el chico

"si si si si ¡SUELTAME!"- grito la chica haciendo que el la soltara-"solo lo hize por el chantaje"- se excusó ella

"si claro, se muy bien que lo hiciste porque somos amigos"- dijo el

"solo lo hice porque no quiero que Madoka salga herida"-dijo Hikaru-"pero es momento de una pequeña venganza"- dijo la chica haciendo que el se asustara

"¿q-que?"-

"¿has ido alguna vez a una pillamada?"-

**Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo porque es muy tarde, dejen sus sexys reviews ;D! por cierto tengo una pequeña pregunta ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS ES DIMITRI?!, como sea me dejo de pendejadas adiós y nos leemos pronto, Los quiero!**


End file.
